


Unexpected

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, VERY SLEF INDULGENT AND PROBABLY VERY LAME, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>onsen ep coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the fandom

Kagami was a little annoyed that  _he_ had to be the one to leave the onsen to help Kuroko cool down from his sudden dizziness.

"C'mon." Kagami grumbled when he approached the boy. Kuroko only raised his hand weakly. Kagami rolled his eyes and swiftly pulled him out of the water. Kuroko stumbled and almost fell backwards. Fortunately Kagami caught him by the shoulders.

Okay that wasn't funny.

No longer annoyed, he pulled him completely out of the pond.

"You okay? Can you walk?" He asked obviously concerned.

"Hmmpf." Kuroko mumbled and put his forehead on Kagami's chest. "Give me a moment." He muttered. Kagami released his shoulders and stepped back. Kuroko made a tentative step, but stumbled slightly, and Kagami caught him again.

"Okay buddy. You can't."

"No. I can." Kuroko protested weakly.

Kagami debated which would be more efficient. Dragging Kuroko would just make him more dizzy and would take longer. Giving him a ride on his back would be problematic when setting him down. Kagami closed his eyes and sighed.

The things he put up with.

He bent down and scooped Kuroko up.

Kuroko flailed for a moment when he was so abruptly lifted off the ground.

"Kagami-kun!" He gasped. "What are you doing?" Kagami grunted.

"Shut up. It's faster that way. Hold on."

Kuroko didn't knew what he was supposed to hold on to he just wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck.

Kagami felt Kuroko's overheated face in the crook of his neck and  took off in the direction of the changing rooms.

No one noticed them leave.

 

* * *

 

Kagami quickly changed into his own pants and T-shirt. He turned around and saw Kuroko as he left him. Sitting on the bench, slumped with a towel on his lap.

"Okay, you need to get dressed." Kuroko looked at him but made no move. "In a moment." He said and sighed. And then slid down so he was lying on the bench.

"Kuroko. You'll catch a cold."

"Mhmmmm..."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. He looked around the changing room for Kuroko's gym bag. He spotted it and unzipped taking out the neatly folded clothes.

"Come on. Sit." Kagami raised Kuroko to a sitting position. He stated with the shirt . First the head and then one arm and the second.

Kagami wanted to laugh. It was like dressing up an infant. Kuroko was practically a dead weight.

When the shirt was in place he took the next article of clothing.

Which turned out to be Kuroko's boxer-briefs. Kagami almost dropped them like they were on fire.

"I can put them on myself." Kagami snapped his head back to Kuroko who looked a little offended. He was still flushed though, so the look he was sending him was more annoyed than angry.

Kagami wordlessly gave him his underwear. Kuroko slid one and then another leg in them and lifted his hips instead of standing up to pull them all the way up.

Kagami watched fascinated for a moment how Kuroko lifted his hips and how actually everything was covered by his oversized shirt. And then he flushed hard.

Kuroko was still looking at him with the glassy gaze, but he actually reached for his shorts and put them in the same way he did with his underwear.

After than he again slid down on the bench, closed his eyes and laid there.

Kagami blinked.

"Hey, don't sleep." Kagami shook him by the shoulder.   

"''M not sleeping. Resting." Kagami snorted.

"Here? Come on, we need to get you somewhere cooler."

Kuroko sighed and tried swatting Kagami's hands. Kuroko wouldn't bulge.

"Stand up moron." He poked him in the side. Nothing.

"Alright, fine." Kagami took Kuroko's hands and wrapped them around his neck. Kuroko looked at him with half lidded eyes. Kagami swallowed and looked away. Supporting Kuroko's back with his hand, he lifted himself with the additional dead weight of his teammate. After a moment of stumbling they were both standing up. Kuroko still had his arms wrapped around Kagami's neck.

"Um. You can let go now." He said, and promptly realized that he was still holding Kuroko around the waist.

"Don't wanna." Kuroko mumbled and buried his face in Kagami's chest.

"God, you are so difficult today."

Kuroko raised his head to look at Kagami.

"Sorry."

Kagami sighed and patted him on the head.

"Okay, brace yourself."

Kuroko looked at him quizzically and then yelped when he was lifted again.

"Kagami-kun that's...."

"Shut up. I'll give you a noogie if you say anything." Kagami taunted, but he was flushed more than Kuroko.

"Hm. Okay." Kuroko said and let his head loll into Kagami's shoulder.

 

* * *

"I'll bring you a washcloth." Kagami said when he lowered Kuroko onto the bench in the corridor.

"Kagami-kun, it's fine. I feel much better now."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kagami muttered and disappeared. After few moments he was back and slid a cool, wet cloth on Kuroko's forehead.

"Thank you." Kuroko sighed when the coolness touched his face.

"You want anything to drink?" Kagami asked.

"Pocari please?"

"Okay." Kagami counted the money he took from the pocket of his shorts.

"Sold out. I'll go look for them outside."

"Alright." Kuroko sighed and listened to Kagami's retracting footsteps.

 

* * *

                

Well. That was unexpected. Kagami thought when he looked for another vending machine outside the entrance to the onsen.

It wasn't like didn't saw Kuroko naked. They took showers with the whole team and he never thought much of that. Even today, he saw everyone naked and could shrug it off like it was nothing. A bunch of naked guys wasn't a big problem.

But somehow dressing up someone was a bit more...intimate. And now Kagami wanted to bang his head against a wall. Or that vending machine he just found. And he did just that.

Damn Kuroko and his glassy eyes and his warm face and stupid boxers and his dead weight against his chest when he was helping him stand up.

Damn stupid Kuroko.

The last bang made the vending machine utter a strange sound and suddenly spit out a bottle.

It was Pocari.

_Well._


End file.
